The Return
by Flowers-in-my-hair
Summary: Sasuke has returned to kohona-and is put under constant surveillance. Good thing he has someone with as much free time as he has to spend it with him.Sasusaku


Rain poured down from the sky, making Sasuke's hair flatten and get in his eyes. Too tired to wipe it out of the way, he craned his head to see what lay before him . Kohona rose up in the distance from a sea of trees. He never really thought he'd end up here again. Or at least, not by his own free will. _Kohona_….how many years had it been? Defiantly more then seven, surely less then ten. The fact that he had come so far as to seek his old home as a refuge told him how shitty things had really gotten. He knew the others would find him here eventually, but it was worth the little time it would give him. He paused, lifting his head to the sky. He'd been traveling for days, the cold rain felt good on his face. He began reaching for his notebook when something caught his eye. He put his hand out in front of himself. It was stained with something…but what? He looked down at himself. Red, running down his body in rivets.

"Heh. That's a lot more blood then I thought it would be" he though before the world began to reel. He was out before his body hit the floor.

Naruto woke up to an urgent knock at his door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he shouted. His voice had gotten deeper over the years, eventually turning into a low growl. He opened the door to see kakashi leaning against the door. Naruto stood up straighter. Kakashi was way too lazy to visit him at his house.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke woke up to a brightly lit room, one that smelled of medicine and had the low comforting sound of an IV drip in his arm. Before he had a chance to sit up however, someone's fist neatly connected with his jaw. He'd been expecting it, so the impact didn't really hurt, but he did think he heard a small crack in his jaw.

'What's was that for?" he asked

"Because you're late." Naruto said as he sat down and folded his arms.

Sasuke nodded, rubbing is jaw.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was taller-over six feet to say the least. He'd lost all of his childhood softness, now dominating over his body with lean muscle. His face had the same markings, perhaps a little bit darker. His eyes, which were now glowering at him, were the only thing that time had not changed. The tension was thick in the room. He flexed his fingers, aching for a ciggerete. He would really love to just be able to sleep right now, but by the looking at Naruto's brooding figure he knew he wouldn't be allowed to.

So…why are you back? Asked Naruto, breaking the awkward silence

"because I'm back.….."replied Sasuke curtly.

Naruto looked ready to throw another hook when the door creaked and both men looked up. "Am I disturbing anything?" a silver head asked as he poked his head into the room. Not waiting for an answer, Kakashi promptly walked in and crouched next to Sasuke's bedside. "Hey sasuke, mind helping me with something?"

"What is it?" surprised his old sensei was speaking with him.

"Nothing too difficult, just try to summon some chakra into your hand."

Sasuke held his hand out, palm facing upward.

After a moment of concentration, he put his hand down. Something was wrong. Why hadn't he noticed his lack of chakra before? "Because I can still sense it…." he thought after a moment of concentration. He hadn't noticed there was a problem with his chakra until he tried to use it .

"What have you done to me?"

"Nothing major, just blocked all of your chakra pathways. Don't try to resist it though, the buildup of chakra in your system can do some nasty work to your internal organs. Anyway, I've got to visit a friend of mine….feel better soon." and with that he pulled out a book was gone.

They both stared at the spot where their teacher had been. The fact that he still read those pornographic books was disturbing to Sasuke. "Idiot" they muttered simultaneously-The men looked at each other. A moment of silence passed, with much less awkwardness then before. Sasuke decided to be the one to break the silence this time. He looked up at Naruto. "I've seen almost the whole team since I got here. The only one missing is Sakura-"

Naruto's reaction to Sakura's name was instant- he stood up, tipping his chair over angrily. "So you've come to try and take her away" said Naruto quietly. Well fuck you Sasuke, because you can't have her. You can't touch. No one can. And if you even try-"

"What the hell would I want with Sakura?" Interrupted sasuke

"As if you don't know-"started Naruto

"I don't know." replied Sasuke. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Naruto stood up. "You really have no idea?" he asked, searching Sasuke's face carefully. Sasuke just stared. Naruto looked him over one more time. "Fine. Come with me." Naruto cuffed Sasuke's arm to his own while Sasuke pulled the Iv out of his arm.

They left the room together, Sasuke handcuffed to Naruto, and went to meet the final member of team seven.


End file.
